


Inseparable

by mishfii



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Jokes, Kanye - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, celebrity, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishfii/pseuds/mishfii
Summary: Doomed to forever be apart, yet destined to be together. A controversial rapper and an equally controversial beauty guru find themselves in a bind when their relationship is forced into the spotlight for the prying eyes of the world to observe. Caught up in their lies, the men we all know scramble to protect themselves and each other from harm.
Relationships: kanye west/jeffree star
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously, the thought struck me in the middle of the night and i couldn't sleep until it was written. i don't know how to use this website. thanks

Kanye sat back in his chair and dutifully sipped from his drink as he watched chaos unravel before his eyes. It was over; everybody knew everything. It was all ruined.

How could they have known, he pondered. How? We had planned for everything. We had been careful and meticulous and yet, the media still knows everything. Those vultures. Kanye scoffed and took another sip. How dare they, he thought. How dare they stick their noses in such a private matter. How dare they expose us and hang us out to dry like this. Who gave them the right? Who gave the public permission to snoop like this? Kanye paused, and continued his thoughts. Such is the price of fame. Privacy is a privilege the rich and famous cannot afford.

Kanye put his glass to his lips only to realize he was out of drink. “Why do good things… always have to end?” Kanye hiccuped and slowly lowered his gaze to the phone resting in his other hand. Notification after notification had been popping up; from his staff to his very own wife, everybody he had ever known was itching to know more about the situation. Kanye sighed and powered off his phone. “What am I meant to do now, I wonder?” He mumbled out to no one at all. To Kanye, this seemed like the End. There was nowhere to go. He was trapped. 

A frantic knocking pulled Kanye from his thoughts. Here it is, he thought. My very own stygian darkness. My harbinger of death. He determined from the moment he opened that door, things could never be the same. The knocking ensued relentlessly, prompting Kanye to cover his ears. He let out a silent sob with only the word “why” echoing around his mind. Why me, why him. Why us? Why this way? “This must be my divine punishment. What have I done to deserve this, dear lord? How have we wronged you so..” Kanye broke down. 

Bang, bang, bang.

Each knock drove Kanye further and further into despair. How can I fix this? Bang. I can’t see a way out. Bang. “I am truly and wholeheartedly sorry.” Bang bang. “... Sorry. Sorry to Jeffree and Kim and all those I’ve wronged deeply enough to solicit this punishment.” Bang, bang, bang. With each knock, a new thought was thrust into Kanye’s mind like a nail in a coffin. He was spiraling with no sense of direction. “If this is my punishment… I must face it head-on. I can't avoid this anymore,” Kanye breathed to himself. There was no solution from the beginning. He was lost, but he would not be beaten down.

With a new burst of stern bravery, Kanye marched towards the incessant knocking and swung open his front door, fully expecting his career to end right then and there. However, instead of a mob of media vultures, stood before Kanye was the one person he needed to see the most. Jeffree swayed there, disheveled and messy with his fist still in the air, and did not speak a word. He stood tall, his proud head held high, but it was evident to Kanye that Jeffree had been shaken to his very core. The two stood still for a moment, taking in the sorry sight of one another, before collapsing entirely into each other’s arms. For surely they would be safe if they only had each other. Surely not one person could reach them now.

Kanye raised his head to meet Jeffree’s eyes. “You can’t be here, Jef. You know what could happen.” Jeffree opened his eyes; a single tear marked his sharp cheekbones. “I don’t care,” he begged. “I don’t care, Kanye. As long as I’m with you, the world could crumble and burn and I would be alright.” Kanye looked away, fearing that he would begin to cry should he see such a proud figure so broken down and beaten. Jeffree gently grabbed his chin and brought his head back. “Kanye. We’ve been through so much together, right? We can get through this too, I’m sure of it.” Jeffree smiled sadly as another tear fell. “So, please, don’t leave.” His smile began to turn into a grimace of sorrow and he buried his head in Kanye’s shoulder. Kanye placed his hand on Jeffree’s head and stayed silent.

To see this stoic and proud man crumble to pieces in front of him, was something Kanye would never forget.

The two stayed silent for a moment more as Kanye pulled Jeffree into his arms. “I’d be lost without you, Jef. My angel...” Kanye dropped his arms down and took Jeffree’s hands in his own. “But we can’t be together right now,” he said softly. “It’s so unsafe for you and your career, and I can’t let you get tangled up with my divorce. It could destroy you.”

“And I have no issue with that, Kanye. We’ll figure something out, we always do. Right?” pleaded Jeffree. Kanye’s lips trembled and he looked away once more, dropping Jeffree’s hands.

“I can’t put you through something like that, Jef. It’s too messy. I couldn’t do something so terrible to the one I love. I couldn’t put you in harm’s way…” Kanye took a breath. “Please understand that it’s for the best if we don’t-” his breath hitched as he looked into Jeffree’s eyes and saw an unimaginable sadness. “I…”

Kanye stopped and looked again at what was happening. In front of him was the love of his life, broken and crying. How, pondered Kanye, does he still manage to look so very angelic, even after all of this? He marveled at the masterpiece in front of him and was stuck with newfound hope. Jeffree took Kanye’s shirt in a last-ditch effort to stay with him. "Kanye, I can't... I can't live without you. Please-" Kanye grabbed Jeffree's hands and brought them to his lips, planting a soft kiss on each of them. "Don't worry, Jef." He smiled, "We're going to figure something out. So don't cry anymore, alright? I promise it'll be alright, my love." Jeffree nodded his head through silent sobs. It was going to be okay.

As the two lovers embraced each other without a care in the world about their future, the rest of the country was going fucking apeshit and the issue was totally swept under the rug by a literal coup d'etat


End file.
